


Sodality

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Relationship Advice, What are titles?, amanra isn't my oc i just loved her concept, and summaries, not my first tho, shout out to her owner for the inspiration, this is the first fic i've ever posted public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Amanra never considered herself ungrateful, and why should she? She had a loving father and a doting mother, not to mention her adorable-albeit flirtatious-little sister. Said sister was now banging on her door, demanding she come out to “have a date together, but not like a ‘date’ date”.





	

Amanra never considered herself ungrateful, and why should she? She had a loving father and a doting mother, not to mention her adorable-albeit flirtatious-little sister. Said sister was now banging on her door, demanding she come out to “have a date together, but not like a ‘date’ date”. Yes, Soleil wasn’t the easiest person in the army to be with, Amanra knew this very well, but she was persistent when it came to her dates. After what felt like an hour, the bangins stopped, finally giving Amanra the peace of mind to finish her book. The peace was short-lived, however, as her mother barged into her room.

“Amanra!” Peri yelled. “Your sister has been out here begging you to come out with her for lunch and you haven’t even responded? I thought your father told you to at least say no to people, not ignore them!”

Amanra sighed as she bookmarked her current page. “Dearest Mother, I understand that Soleil wished to spend time with me, but I simply wanted some peace to read on my own today. Besides, saying no to Soleil is near impossible, you should know.”

Peri didn’t have an argument to the last point, but she still wished Amanra would be more open to spend time with Soleil. “Look, sweetie. Is it really that hard to spend one lunch with your sister? Your father and I may not have all the time in the world to be with you but Soleil does! Now c’mon! Go be with your sister! It’ll be nice to bond since you two were separated for so long!” Not wanting a response, Peri quickly exited Amanra’s room. Alone again, Amanra thought of what she should do next: either go and be with Soleil like her parents wanted her to, or stay cooped up in her room and finish her book. ‘Well,’ she thought, ‘Perhaps some sun wouldn’t be any harm. I only hope Sister has better taste in shops than pickup lines.’

* * *

 

 

Amanra found Soleil near the castle’s exit, lost in thought as she stared at a pair of archers training. “Man,” Soleil spoke, unaware of her sister a few feet away, “Nina looks so cute when she’s working out. Maybe I could get her on a training date!”

“You don’t have the tact to keep Nina around, Soleil.” Amanra knew much about Soleil’s rather...persistent flirting: endless stories from soldiers and villagers about the blue haired maiden who never took no for an answer. Honestly, the amount of times she had to comfort Soleil after a failed tea date.

“Amanra? I thought you were just gonna stay cooped up in your room.” Soleil lit up. “Did you finally change your mind about my lunch offer?”

“Believe me, Soleil. If it weren’t for Mother I would still be in my room as we speak. However, she twisted my arm about it and I finally realized I never have spent much time with you. So, yes. I will go out for lunch with you.”

Soleil couldn’t contain her joy and lunged at her older sister, going in for a hug. “Oh you’re the best, Sis!” she said, now almost dragging Amanra. “Now let’s go! My favorite spot isn’t gonna be open for lunch forever!”

* * *

 

The walk to Soleil’s favorite cafe, “The Cat’s Cradle” had been a short one thankfully, and much to the pairs delight, the establishment wasn’t too busy allowing for a quick seating.

“Well then, Soleil,” Amanra spoke as their tea came out, “It’s not often you go out without some unlucky soul to try and woo, so why did you just now decide to spend time with me?”

Soleil blushed at her sister’s comment towards her love life. “Well, um, you see, Sis. How do I put this? It has come to my attention from an anonymous party-”

“Ophelia, I assume?” Amanra interrupted.

“N-no! Maybe...yes. Anyway, Ophelia told me that I was always too relentless with my flirting-”

“She is correct.”

“And so I thought, ‘Man, who should I talk to about dating advice that’s actually better than me?’ Dad was out of the question and Mom would probably tell me to use a knife, so I thought you could help me out!”

Amanra wondered at that moment if Soleil ever actually knew about her own love life. “You can’t be serious Soleil. Me?” Soleil nodded. “Of anyone you know? I hope you are aware that I’m not the best flirt!”

Soleil seemed shocked by Amanra’s evaluation. “What? But I’ve seen you make all kinds of people laugh!”

Amanra shook her head. “That wasn’t on purpose!”

“What do you mean, Sis?” Soleil was confused now. Amanra was always so refined and noble; How could she not be good with flirting?

“Soleil,” Amanra explained, “I have never once been able to ask someone on a date. People are either too intimidated by my demeanor to say yes, or I simply act too ridiculous and cave in like you do with anything remotely cute.”

“Are you really that bad?”

Amanra let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry to crush your lofty ideas of your older sister’s flirtations, Soleil, but it is the truth.”

Soleil’s face seemed to lose its normal brightness, a sight that Amanra had never seen before. Where had all of her normal sunshine gone? Was it really that crushing that she couldn’t flirt? “Soleil, are you ok? You’ve seem to become more depressed than I’ve ever seen you before. I do apologize if you had high expectations of me in the ways of love.”

An awkward silence followed before Soleil opened her mouth then closed it, then opened it again. “It’s fine, Amanra. I’m just...worried about what I’m gonna do now.”

“Worried? For what? We have no upcoming battles and you were given the weekend off for your exemplary work in leading yesterday’s skirmish, so what are you worried for?” Amanra suddenly noticed her sister’s eyes beginning to sparkle, tears slowly forming before Soleil suddenly boltedt up from her chair and sprinted out the cafe. “What the-Soleil! Come back!” Amanra called out. Leaving payment for their drinks, Amanra quickly raced after her sister.

* * *

 

The noon sky made way for the late afternoon sun, and still Amanra found no sign of her younger sister. By now, she may have checked every tea shop in Nohr, and still she was missing, Now, standing at the castle entrance, Amanra steeled herself for a lecture from her parents about losing Soleil. At least, she would have, had she not heard familiar sobs behind a nearby bush. “Soleil? Is that you?” Amanra asked, “Are you ok? You ran off without a word and left me worried sick!”

A head of vibrant blue hair popped up from the bushes and slowly turned to face Amanra. It was in fact Soleil, but she looked as Amanra had never seen before: tears stained her face and shirt and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. How long had she been crying? Soleil said nothing to Amanra as she walked out of the bush, a sniffle sounding every now and then. Amanra’s sisterly instincts kicked in as she made her way over and pulled Soleil into a hug, softly rubbing her head. “It’s fine, Soleil. I’m not mad at you. Whatever it is you’re going through, I assume you needed some time alone to deal with” Amanra released Soleil from the hug at that. “However, I think it would be helpful for both of us if you told me why it is you ran off at the sudden news of my horrendous flirting.”

More sniffles and silence followed before Soleil finally spoke. “You’ve felt true love before, right, Sis?”

True love? Amanra didn’t really know if she had felt that. Sure she admired some of her fellow soldiers, but never anything that she would call affection. It was closer to being in awe of their battle prowess than enything else. “I can’t say I have, Soleil.”

“Well...true love feels like you just found all of the cutest things in the world right in your room, or like when Mom and Dad stayed with us when we had nightmares when we were little. I feel that right now, and I’m scared of ruining that feeling and never fixing it again.”

It was as if a switch was flicked in Amanra’s head. This was why Soleil had come to talk to her and not their parents: she feared messing up what Amanra realized was Soleil’s honest, raw feelings of love for someone. A small sob escaped from Soleil, and Amanra saw a single tear fall down her face. She had to say something to her, but what?

“I won’t lie to you Soleil,” Amanra finally began, “I’m the last person anyone should come to for love advice. But you seem in desperate need of a new view on love, so I’ll say this: be yourself, respect who you love, and never doubt if you are worthy for them. Although, I have to ask: Who is it that made you feel true love?”

Soleil finally stopped sobbing and looked up at her sister, a small smile and red blush adorning her face. “It’s Nina. I think it was her whole cool-headedness that shot me through the heart.”

“Well, you’re taste in women seems to be as varied as Father’s once was, Soleil.” Amanra put her arm around Soleil and lead her back inside the castle. “Now let’s go. Father and Mother will be worried if we take any longer, and the last thing I need is Mother giving me a second lecture today.”

“You got it, Sis! Oh and uh...thanks for actually having tea with me, even if it was kinda short-lived.”

Amanra laughed. “It was my pleasure, but next time we go, I’m choosing the place. You’re taste in tea is much less varied than I had hoped.”

And with that, the sisters began the walk back inside to the castle with Soleil endlessly talking about Nina, and Amanra listening to her energetic sister all the way. Amanra truly felt lucky to have the family she did, and she wouldn’t trade them out for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats if you made it here! This was my first fic I posted, so any critique is welcome! Amanra is poisonjabs' oc, not mine, so go check him out here: http://poisonjabs.tumblr.com/
> 
> Poison, if you're reading this, I hope I did Amanra justice.


End file.
